civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Pericles (Civ4)
Pericles (c. 495 – 429 BC) was a prominent statesman of Athens during its Golden Age. General Info Pericles leads the Greeks in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Phalanx Unique Building: Odeon Starting Techs: Fishing, Hunting AI Traits *Strategy: science (2) and production (5). *Wonder Construct random: 40 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 6 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 0 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 100 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 8 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 15 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 10% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 10% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 250 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 25 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -1 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 2 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: furious. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: furious. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 90 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 70 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 200 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 100 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 50 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 50 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Pericles was a model statesman, a beloved citizen, and a determined general, leading Athens during its golden era of prosperity. Pericles was born in 495 BC in the Greek city state of Athens to the wealthy Alcmaeonid family. Though he later went on to lead Athens through the Peloponnesian war, he spent the majority of his early life in quiet study. It is believed that his studies in philosophy greatly influenced his later political career, and Pericles would use his influence with the Athenian people to further promote the arts and literature. Pericles debuted on the political stage in 472 BC when he sponsored the Persae of Aeschylus, a popular tragedy, during the spring festival of Dionysus. This cemented his position as a wealthy and influential man in the minds of the citizens, and gave him the influence necessary to assist in breaking up the Areopagus, a traditional council of wealthy landowners that ruled over Athens, and later to banish Cimon - one of his key political rivals. Some scholars have attributed several of the democratic institutions created by Pericles to the eventual downfall of Athens. The Athenian democratic structure was fundamentally flawed - in order to sustain their high quality of life the Athenians would need to subjugate other city states for the tribute they could provide. In the short term, however, this system helped create a powerhouse economy that threatened Sparta and eventually sparked the Peloponnesian war. Following a heavily defensive strategy, Pericles convinced the people to avoid direct confrontation with Sparta and its allies in favor of quick raids and overseas attacks which would make use of Athens's superior navy. The end result of the campaign would never be seen, as in 430 BC, just two years after the start of the war, a plague broke out in Athens, decimating the population and claiming the lives of Pericles' legitimate children and, eventually, his own. Trivia * The background contains the Parthenon. ru:Перикл (Civ4) Category:Greek Category:Creative Leaders (BtS) Category:Philosophical Leaders (BtS)